Love and the Strawhat Pirates
by inudbzgirl
Summary: Drabble series I thought of while listening to my ipod. Each chapter is based on a different song. My first drabble series. All chapters under 1000 words. LuffyxVivi; SanjixRobin; NamixUsopp; ZoroxPerona. Some other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Forget about Us

**A/N: This will be the first of my multi-chapter drabble series. My very first one ^_^. Each one will be based on a specific song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or song names. **

**Inudbzgirl: *attempts to give Luffy's trademark grin***

**Luffy: what are you doing? *turns head slightly***

**Inudbzgirl: Nothing, captain-san. Nothing at all**

**Chapter 1: Luffy and Vivi; Don't Forget About Us; Mariah Carey**

She stood near the shores of her vast kingdom. She wore a plastered smile on her face as she looked up at the beautiful caravel docked at the shores. The six people that she had grown to love over their time spent together stood with their backs to her, hands raised in the air showing the 'X' mark that had become symbolic of their nakama. She fingered her own 'X' and pondered her predicament. She was princess of Alabasta and although she shouldn't be associated with pirates she couldn't help but wish to be joining them on their voyage through the Grand Line. She recalled her infiltration of Baroque Works as Ms. Wednesday, to her and the straw hats adventures in Little Garden to Luffy fighting Crocodile. As the thoughts of Luffy emerged she felt her heartbeat pick up rapidly. She knew that she had developed feelings for the young captain. She watched him as he and his crew departed to their ship, she silently begged for him to turn around and look her in the eyes one more time. As if reading her mind the rubber-man captain turned slightly to smile at her. Smiling back a genuine smile she felt the tears form in her eyes as she waved slightly to the crew in front of her. Keeping her composure she silently begged Luffy with her eyes to never forget her or their adventures. When she received his trademark grin before he turned away she smiled even more before waving wildly to the crew she had grown to love.

"Don't forget about me Luffy-kun." Feeling Carue come up to her she smiled softly down at him before looking back up at the departing caravel. "I will be accepting that invitation. One day" she turned away from them to show her own 'X'. "Guaranteed"

**A/N: not sure how good (or bad) this turned out, but oh well I won't dwell on it long. Read and Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Stop to Love

Inudbzgirl: here's the second chapter to my drabble series

Disclaimer: nope still don't own them

Chapter 2: Sanji and Robin: Stop to Love; Luther Vandross

The cook lit another cigarette as he relished in the breeze that blew that morning. It was a peaceful day and the members of the straw hats were engrossed with their own activities that day. Zoro was working out, Chopper was reading through medical books, Luffy- fishing, Brook playing a smooth, melodic tune on the violin, Usopp and Franky were working on a new invention and Nami was going over several of her maps. The thought of his Nami-swan made him smile giddily, she always could make him smile no matter what she did or how she did it. When she scolded them, to him it wasn't an act of anger but an act of pure wisdom from a beautiful woman. Her hits were used to discipline them as she didn't want them to get hurt at least that's how it seemed to him. As he looked back and forth between his nakama he realized one of them was missing. Surveying again he noticed Robin was absent.

"Robin-chan isn't here" he began to chew on the butt of his cigarette slightly "Where could she have gone to"

Chastising himself as he remembered that they were on the middle of the ocean and that she had to be on the ship somewhere he moved from his position and proceeded to look for her.

"Oi Luffy" he addressed the captain "Have you seen Robin-chan around?"

Turning from the vast ocean to look at the cook he responded "Not since breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, I'M HUNGRY"

Shaking his head he walked away from the captain not interested in his antics at that moment.

"Usopp, Franky" he yelled to the engineers "Have you two seen Robin"

After they shook their heads to give him the negative he walked away, apparently they were too engrossed with their invention to pay attention to the dire situation at hand.

After asking Brook and Chopper had they seen her and have them reply in the negative he went to ask Nami.

"Nami-swan" he started as he approached the navigator

Not looking up from her map she responded "Hey Sanji-kun"

"Have you seen Robin-chan?"

Finally looking up from her map she shook her head and replied "No, not since breakfast" she looked back down at her map "Perhaps she is in our room. Have you checked there?"

Once again berating himself for his slight stupidity he proceeded to the women's quarters. Looking into the room he saw her reading a new book- her fourth one that week. Chuckling slightly he shook his head, she could go through books like Luffy could go through meat. He read sometimes, newspapers, letters any of the crew would have received, wanted posters and even the occasional cookbook, but she read any kind of book quickly and efficiently- like her personality. He frowned slightly he wondered if she ever took the time to stop and have fun. To not worry about the poneglyphs or any of the future, just take the time enjoy life and the love he gave her and Nami.

He admitted he treated Nami slightly better than her and it kind of made him feel guilty, especially since he knew Nami held no feelings for him. Yet he still loved her, at least he thought he did. He never took the time to stop and try to love someone else, someone who would return his feelings. Perhaps Robin was that person. She always seemed to be slightly elated when he flirted with her although it was hard to tell due to her introverted personality but he knew, he always knew.

As if on cue Robin rose her eyes from her book to see Sanji standing in the door "Hello cook-san. How are you today"

"Robin-chan" he replied walking into the room "What have you got there?" he asked with genuine curiosity

She marked the page and handed him the book "It is an interesting read" she smiled "You should try it"

"I just might" he smiled back at her

"Is that the only reason why you came here cook-san?"

_That and to see you_, he thought to himself. "I hadn't seen you in a few hours, I wanted to check on you"

She smiled brighter, _this woman has the brightest smile I've ever seen_, he thought to himself.

"Well thank you cook-san" she reached for the book "Would you like to join me in reading this. Or you could read some of my others?" she asked wearily

"I'd like that" he replied reaching for the book

She smiled again and he felt the hearts pop into his eyes. _Robin-chan likes me_. His voice squealed in a girlish voice in his head. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all, if I could like Nami-swan I could most definitely stop to love Robin-chwan._


	3. Chapter 3: My Life

**Inudbzgirl: and again **

**Disclaimer: I wish I would own them, but I never will **

**Chapter 3: Usopp and Nami: My Life; Robin Thicke**

"I ever tell you guys about the time I slayed a 100ft giant with nothing but my slingshot, some rocks and my wits." The sniper began joyfully

He was surrounded by his nakama as they chatted at the table over the feast Sanji had prepared for dinner that night. He had been in the middle of a piece of steak when the story came to him abruptly.

"No you haven't" Zoro began sternly and slightly irritated "But I'm sure you'll enjoy telling all of us about it"

Ignoring his sarcastic tone he began "I was only 9yrs old at the time when a giant emerged from the mountain residing on the other side of the island." He stood up proud and tall "All of the other villagers were scared out of their wits. But I the great captain Usopp…"

Zoro interrupted him "I didn't know there was a mountain on the Gecko Islands"

"Oi Zoro shut up" Chopper cut in "You're ruining Usopp's story" he smiled up to his idol

Smiling back he continued "As I was saying I the great Captain Usopp seeing the monster in the distance grabbed my Pachinko that I made myself and some rocks on the ground and ran at the speed of light towards the monster…."

"The running part I believe" Zoro interrupted again "But not to the giant"

"Let him finish his story." Nami reprimanded Zoro "I want to hear how this ends"

"Y-you do?" Usopp asked staring at Nami strangely

Shrugging her shoulders she replied "Seems interesting"

"H-how does it end, how does i-it end" Luffy gargled in between bites of his steak seeming genuinely interested

"Yeah tell us the ending" Chopper chimed in excitedly

Looking from face to face he smiled as he received three curious faces instead of the usual two. Continuing his story he spoke dramatically of the false tale and performed several theatrical gestures before ending with a "And that is how I the great Usopp-sama conquered the Oni and saved Syrup Town"

He grinned when he received cheers from Chopper and Luffy and even wider when he noticed Nami clapping and laughing along with them.

"So wait, first it was a giant, then a monster, then Oni" Zoro asked before receiving a glare from Nami "Nevermind"

Ignoring him as he was lifted onto Luffy's shoulders he laughed as they proceeded to the front of the ship.

Nami laughed with them and decided to follow before being tapped on the shoulder by Robin. "I was surprised Navigator-san to see you interested in Longnose-kun's story"

"W-well you know he never gets more than two people in his audience, so I decided to humor him"

"You seemed genuinely interested" Robin said knowingly "Could you be perhaps developing feelings for Longnose-kun"

"Of course not, he's a little brother if nothing else"

"You know it's easier navigator-san if you just succumb to your feelings" she picked up her book before turning to retreat to the women's quarters

Watching her leave she was startled when she heard Usopp's voice "Oi Nami" he ran up to her "Did you enjoy my story"

Blushing slightly she replied "It was okay"

"That's to be expected." He began to brag "The great captain Usopp can dazzle anyone with his adventures"

Wanting to knock him over the head but opting against it she heard Robin's voice in her head; You know it's easier Navigator-san if you just succumb to your feelings.

Smiling slightly she responded to Usopp "Perhaps"

"That's right" he replied before realizing what she said "W-wait what?"

"Maybe I should let you tell me another one sometime" she kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush furiously "For 500 beri" she smiled before walking away "And that kiss is another 50 beri"

He didn't hear the last part he was much too busy swooning before walking away wearily.

"Oi Usopp" Luffy looked at him "You sick or something?"

Feeling hearts pop into his eyes in a similar manner to Sanji replied "I love my life"

**Read and Review **


	4. Chapter 4: Superstitious

Disclaimer: Still don't own One Piece but it doesn't mean I'm not trying.

Chapter 4: Zoro and Perona: Superstitious; Stevie Wonder

There were very few things in life that scared Roronoa Zoro: not fulfilling his promise to Kuina, missing too much sleep at night, missing too much training and Nami's rage fits. Although he was not afraid of the ghost princess she was admittedly still very creepy. The power to bend everyone to your will at any time by using negativity or negative hollows as they were called both annoyed and freaked him out. He had not known what it felt like to be truly powerless until he met her- Perona. It was a feeling that was completely foreign to him and to make matters worse he couldn't control his feelings of helplessness. He had not wanted Usopp to get too involved in the fighting seeing as he wasn't much of a fighting oriented guy. He was more of the invent machinery, provide strategies and give efficient backup when needed type. He had not known that the only way to defeat her was to be a cowardly, negative lying strategist like Usopp. That was truly a frightful power and the thought of it even now made him shudder. Although he wasn't one for running from fights, he was relieved that he was now running in search of Nami and Brook than facing the ghost princess one-on-one.

"That's was a frightful experience" he shook his head "I'm glad Usopp's dealing with her and I hope I never have to see that crazy woman again"

As visions of hexes and other superstitions flashed through his mind he shook his head and attempted to catch up to Sanji. There were no such things as superstitions after all.


	5. Chapter 5: Rock with You

Disclaimer: I've said it a million times and it's still true now, although I wish it wasn't lol.

Chapter 5: Sanji and Robin: Rock with You; Michael Jackson

It was a celebration that night. For what she couldn't really remember. Perhaps Franky had upgraded the Sunny Go even more than it already was- no that wasn't it. Perhaps Luffy or Usopp had caught an enormous fish for Sanji to prepare- that wasn't it either. Maybe the celebration had no reason and Luffy was just in an extremely excited mood. Whatever the case may be she wasn't going to object to spending time with her most precious nakama. Sanji had prepared an enormous feast for all of them to enjoy. As he passed out the dishes there were several things that didn't go unnoticed to her. For starters he had not flirted with Nami excessively although he still referred to her as Nami-san. Secondly Nami had received a normal sized proportion why she herself received the largest.

"Thank you cook-san" she said to the blonde-haired man as he set her dish in front of her

"You're very welcome Robin-chwan" he smiled suavely at her

Blushing slightly she returned her attention to the delectable dish, as she felt the eyes of a certain chef bore into her throughout the meal.

After the crewmates were done with their meals which were thanked by constant burps from the male members and polite thank you's from the women, Brook began to play an elaborate song on the violin. She smiled slightly as she saw her crewmates participate in an elaborate dance and was startled when a certain chef came behind her- placing his hand on her shoulder.

Turning in slight surprise she blushed as he took her hand in his and leaned to kiss it tenderly. "May I have this dance Robin-chan"

Berating herself for feeling like a school girl as she continued to blush responded "Of course cook-san"

Leading her to the deck he waltzed with her to the sounds of Brook's marvelous violin playing. As he twirled her she continued to blush slightly.

Stopping after the song Brook was playing came to an end Robin addressed Sanji "Musician-kun is quite the virtuoso is he not"

"I'd like to talk more about your dancing skills" he chuckled "I didn't take you for much of a dancer Robin-chan"

Laughing back she replied "There's a lot of things people don't know about me. You are quite the dancer yourself cook-san"

Smiling he leaned to kiss her hand again "May I dance with you for the rest of this beautiful night, or as I heard somewhere rock with you all night."

Smiling brightly she took his hand as he led her into another beautiful dance.


	6. Chapter 6: Forget Me Nots

A/N: I hope to update much more than I have in other stories. We'll see how that goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any song names

Chapter 6: Luffy and Vivi; Forget Me Nots; Patrice Rushen

His sandals hit the pavement quickly as he rushed through the elaborate city of the Island they were currently docked on. He moved quickly pass shops in search of a specific one. When a sweet scent wafted through his nose he rushed into the store that occupied the sweet smells. Staring in awe he looked back and forth between the beautiful whites, yellows, pinks, reds and even oranges and blues.

"Stop running so fast captain-san" Robin walked into the store after him

"I have to find the perfect one" he replied looking at her

Surveying the flowers she continued through the small shop until she reached the very back. "These captain-san" she pointed out a set of small blue flowers ranging from soft baby blue to vibrant ocean blue.

Staring at them he felt his mouth hang askew slightly. There were flowers with the same color as her hair. The thought of her made him smile his trademark grin. She was the only thing he thought of more than meat. He's missed her since they left Alabasta and he wanted to give her something to show how much. When he described his feelings to Usopp and Chopper, Usopp replied that he was in love and once you're in it you can never get out. Although Usopp's face held pure horror on it at describing the feeling Luffy couldn't help but feel happy. If being in love was like that then he never wanted to get out.

Closing a book Robin snapped him out of his thoughts "These are called Forget-Me-Nots, it seems fitting enough captain-san"

Nodding he grabbed a handful of them before being scolded by Robin. "Don't hold them so roughly, they are quite delicate"

He followed her advice, she was Robin after all and Robin knew everything. He reached into his shorts and took out the crumpled 100 beri bill that he was gutsy enough to lift from Nami and slammed it on the counter of the shop owner before proceeding back to the Going Merry.

When he reached there he wrote a message in broken hand writing on a crumpled piece of paper he found, that vaguely made out to be 'Please do what these flowers say and don't forget me'

Unbeknownst to him Nami had reached into her treasure box and screamed in a rage at the one missing 100 beri bill "I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU."


	7. Chapter 7: Sure Thing

Chapter 7: Usopp and Nami: Sure Thing; Miguel

They were by her Mikan trees now. It had been two long weeks since she kissed his cheek. He was telling her an elaborate story that she found herself laughing at every five seconds. He enjoyed the times he had with her. He needed a break from sharing a ship with several other people, several other super-powered people. He was glad to actually laugh and be normal for once without having to feel inadequate. He never felt weak around her, it was a feeling he wasn't used to. So when she asked him to tell her a story earlier that day he jumped on the chance. He found himself staring into her eyes before telling the story and then out to the sea periodically.

"Does it ever get to you Usopp-kun?" she asked him as he gazed out at the ocean

Turning confused brown eyes to her he asked "Does what get to me?"

"Being in a group of people that are much stronger than you"

He didn't answer initially-of course it bothered him way too much in fact. "Yes" he replied honestly

"Perhaps I'm overreacting, we are all essential to the crew, aren't we"

He didn't know how to respond, he used to be so sure he belonged with them. But as their adventures continued and the enemies became stronger he wasn't so sure. They had just left Skypeia and were on their way to Water 7, possibly in hopes of finding a shipwright. He narrowed his eyes, hadn't his effort on Merry been enough? Hadn't he given her his all? If they get a shipwright they would have no need for him anymore, if they ever needed him in the first place.

Responding to her question he said "Of course the crew needs us, especially you, without you we'd all get lost." He smiled at her "Like Zoro" he added with a laugh

Laughing along she replied "You know since Robin-chan joined us I feel less and less useful. She's so strong and beautiful it's hard to measure up to her"

"You're strong too Nami" he replied looking her in the eyes "And…." He looked away blushing furiously "You're b-beautiful t-too" he stuttered over his words

Smiling at how cute he looked when he was nervous responded "We need you too you know"

He replayed her words in his head it seemed like more of a reassurance then a genuine statement. He knew he wasn't of much use and sometimes it didn't bother him, but other times, especially seeing them in action, often made him feel as useless as an ant.

Leaning against him slightly she said "We all need each other, I think" she laced her fingers in his "So I'm going to stop worrying about it" clenching his hand she continued "I especially need you Usopp-kun. I don't think I could handle it if I had no one to talk to. I have Robin but she couldn't understand how it feels to be….." she searched her mind for a word other than the one associated with them, finding none she said "weak"

Looking down at their joined hands up to her chocolate eyes he replied "Don't worry Nami, I'll never leave you alone. I'll always be here for you"

"Really?" she smiled "Even if I continue charging 500 beri to have these talks"

Laughing he replied "Sure thing"


	8. Chapter 8: U Remind Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Ch 8: Zoro and Tashigi; U Remind Me: Usher**

She was a fierce competitor. One of the fiercest swordfighters he had ever met in his entire life. She fought with such tenacity that he himself was almost willing to admit that he would lose this match- almost.

Quickly spinning to avoid a quick jab from her he did a double-take of those features. He gasped inwardly as he wouldn't dare let it show on his face. Those eyes-he knew those eyes. That hair, that scowl, they belonged to someone he once knew. It explained the fierceness; it was the fierceness of someone else he knew.

He must've been distracted for a moment because she was able to nick a bit of his arm. Growling he refocused on the opponent in front of him. He tried to clear his mind, this was not the same girl he had known and sparred with. She was a marine, a marine that wouldn't hesitate in killing him.

He jumped back from what would have probably been a hit that would do damage. _Damn_ he thought even their fighting styles were similar. It didn't help that she kept looking at him the way she used to.

Sidestepping another fierce and rushed strike he began to understand their differences. His old friend would've never rushed into strikes and make mistakes that were potentially fatal. Even at their young ages his friend could probably beat some experienced sword masters. And this woman standing before him was nowhere near the same level of mastery.

So in remembering the promise he made to his best friend those many years ago, vowing that either one of them becoming the World's Greatest Swordsman he dealt the finishing blow that would remind that woman to never make such careless mistakes again.

Staring at her form before taking off; he vowed that he would never fight that woman again.

**Read and Review**


End file.
